The Legend of the Nightmare Child
by Nacanaca
Summary: The horror of the Last Great Time War only mentioned in passing, the name only remembered in legend. But what or who is the Nightmare Child? And why is the Doctor afraid of it? Follow the path of Serenity, Gallifreyan soldier and dalek killer extraordinaire, as she discovers the truth and the lies behind the Nightmare Child. / Companion to "Guardian", but can be read on its own.
1. An Introduction

Before I begin, I would like you to know that I am sorry. I am sorry for all the events that began on that day. But do know that although I have my regrets, I would never undo what I have done.

My name is Serenity, and I have met the Nightmare Child.


	2. One

When I was younger, I was a draft hacker and a thief. I had good reason to be. I had five younger siblings and no parents. I had lost almost everything in the dalek attacks, and I couldn't afford to lose anything else. My family needed me, and I needed them.

It was because of such "problematic behavior" that I was eventually drafted into the Gallifreyan army, leaving my siblings to fend for themselves.

I am all too proud to say that I hit a chancellery guard over the head with a school book when they came for me, but I must also admit to screaming while doing so. It didn't do me much good. I ended up back in school anyway.

«-»

The Military Academy of Gallifrey(Formerly known as the Academy)

"Attention!" called the officer, staring down the line of new recruits. Their grey uniforms were crisp and new, and their eyes were filled with defeat.

Everyone knew that it was a death sentence to be drafted into the Gallifreyan army. As far as they were concerned, they were already dead, and they knew they would die in vain. That was just the nature of the war. The death toll grew higher, the drafting age grew lower, and everyone they had ever known became lost to them through death, draft, or some other way.

And now they would join them.

If you're looking for a detailed account of Gallifreyan military training, you've come to the wrong place. It's something that I'd much rather forget.

But I can tell you that it all started with one. This story begins with one shot that I wish I had missed, but instead I hit right on target. I had proven myself to be skilled with a staser, and that skill would decide my fate.

That was how I ended up in the weaponry division.


	3. Two

There were two of us. The other was named Raziela, and she was to be my partner in this endeavour. And what a task it was. Two sharpshooters against a ship full of daleks seemed daunting at first, but soon it became second nature. Everything had a name, and everything had a place. My staser was called a needlepoint, because it had such a sharp and narrow blast. She was Blitz because she could shoot so fast. And I was Ren, because I'd forgotten my name at long last. Together, we were a Duet, a pair to be sent here and there across star systems, taking out whatever target we were told to. But we always returned home, at least in the odd sense of the word. We always ended up back in the Gallifreyan military base on the Gelth Protectorate, where there were barracks and natural gravity. Blitz was always by my side, like my shadow, following my path from the other side of the enemy ship with stunning speed. That was the way it was for a long time, and for a while, I thought that was how it would always be.

The shadows shifting through the dalek flagships, the way a needlepoint slipped in through the cracks in dalekanium and polycarbide casings, reaching the most vulnerable parts before slicing straight through. I thought there would be an eternity of stasers set to silent, an infinite amount of "final encounters" with enemy captains, and that we would always be following the two sets of rules that governed our lives.

1) Make use of all the materials that become available to you. Loot and pillage whenever possible.

2) Use what the enemy has to better fight against it. Gunsticks pierce dalekanium better than any staser.

3) Size and strength do not determine the outcome of the battle. Needlepoints are as effective as blasters if handled correctly.

Those were the rules that we made for ourselves, and we made them to suit our needs.

There was only one rule to follow in the second set:

1) Remain loyal to Gallifrey.

But the second set of rules held no priority, so we did what we pleased between missions. We spent days lounging about the abandoned ships, the crew pushed out of sight and out of mind when we were done. It was only when boredom set in that we returned to the base and our duties.


End file.
